Ruby the Matchmaker
by The Girl Who Flys
Summary: Ruby is the first to notice Mr. Gold's crush on Belle. AU Storybrooke. No curse.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby had two very predictable factors in her lunch hour. One of which delighted her and the other which was an annoying stabbing thorn in her side.

The delightful factor was her friend Belle French. Every day at 11:45, Belle would close up the library and walk over to Granny's Diner. There, she would sit at a stool closer to the far end of the bar-but not all the way at the end of the bar so she wouldn't seem terribly antisocial-and would eat her lunch, flip through a book, and talk with Ruby until 12:20 when she would leave and open up the library again for the rest of the day.

The not-so-delightful factor in her lunch hour was none other than notorious landlord Mr. Gold. Every day at 11:40 he would call in his lunch order and Ruby always told him that it would be ready in ten minutes. Sure enough, ten minutes later, Gold would walk into the diner. He never strayed far from the door. He simply gave Ruby enough cash to cover the bill (plus a tip and at least he was a decent tipper) she handed him the bag of food and he would check to make sure everything was right and was all there before he retreated back to his lair.

"Well, the worst part of my day is over," Ruby said when Mr. Gold had left the shop. Belle rolled her eyes as she dipped a fry in her ketchup.

"I don't know why you complain about him so much," she said. Ruby was incredulous.

"Are you kidding me? You know how he is! I mean, I'm sure you've heard _plenty _of horrible things come out of his mouth. He's your landlord, too, you know."

Belle smoothed out the skirt of her dress and sat up a little straighter. "You know, I've _heard _a lot about Mr. Gold's so-called fearsome reputation, but I have seen absolutely no evidence to support that." Ruby gave her a disbelieving look. "I'm _serious,_" Belle insisted. "Besides for someone who supposedly says so many _loathsome _things, he's awfully quiet."

Ruby nearly snorted. Mr. Gold? Quiet? Maybe when he was being menacing but when his temper flared, the man knew nothing of the term 'inside voice'.

"He hardly says anything when he comes to collect the rent," Belle continued. "And if it's anything, he says 'thank you' and 'Good day, Ms. French' and that's it. With how frequently he visits the library, you'd think we might have had a conversation that was a little more expansive by now."

"He frequently visits the library?" Ruby repeated. Surely not. The beast only ventured outside for sustenance and rent collecting. Otherwise he was hidden away in his lair or his castle. And now he was a patron of Storybrooke Public Library?

Belle nodded. "I'm impressed with how quickly he goes through the books sometimes," she admitted and she certainly did sound impressed. "He's in there about twice a week for a book and if the rent is due, it'll sometimes be three times a week. Never says anything, never makes demands or has a beastly attitude like everyone else says he does. Most of the time he wanders around the shelves looking lost until I recommend a book for him."

Ruby crossed her arms. "Really? How long does he stay in the library?"

Belle shrugged. "Last time he was in there for nearly two hours. Looking through law books, I think."

"You'd think a lawyer would have plenty of law books at home," Ruby said slowly.

"Well I guess my books had something in them that his didn't," Belle guessed and then she went back to eating her lunch. An idea-a theory-was forming in Ruby's head. Several, in fact.

There were three logical explanations as to why Mr. Gold would be acting the way he was with Belle. The first was that he might be gathering intelligence because someone was on the brink of suing Belle for having objectionable books in the library. Mrs. Baker had thrown quite the public fit when she found out that Storybrooke Public Library only stocked one Bible but had three Torahs and two Quran's. Not to mention a quite expansive collection on the theory of evolution and the entire _Harry Potter _series.

Ruby dismissed the idea right away. Mr. Gold was an intelligent man and he would not take on so stupid a case.

The second theory was that Mr. Gold had been taken over by an alien life form. Okay, maybe that wasn't quite so logical, but she'd have an easier time believing that than her third explanation.

What if, and this was a big what if, Mr. Gold might have a…crush on Belle?

But that was ridiculous! Mr. Gold liked nobody. He was a loner and preferred solitude to companionship.

But maybe he was just like that because he had built up the walls and people shunned him for being their ruthless landlord.

Ah, crap! Belle's sunny disposition was rubbing off on her and making her try to see the best in Mr. _Gold _of all people. No way did he have a crush on Belle! No way! There had to be some other explanation.

The next day Ruby had an extra notepad in her apron pocket. She had already scrawled notes on the first page.

_Gold/Belle Preliminary Observations_

_ One, Mr. Gold, according to Belle, acts differently around her._

_ Two, Mr. Gold always calls in his lunch order at 11:40._

_ Three, Mr. Gold comes in to pick up his lunch order at 11:50. Exactly five minutes after Belle has left the library to come to the diner to lunch._

_Personal Notes: Gold calls exactly five minutes before Belle leaves for the diner and picks up his lunch exactly five minutes after she arrives. Coincidence? Or part of some greater scheme concocted by the infamous landlord? Only time and my astute observations and notes will tell._

This day was officially day one of her investigation. She would have to pay _very _close attention to Gold. If she was wrong, then the world could go back to normal. But if she was right…Ruby didn't know what she would do or what would happen if she turned out to be right.

Just like every other day, Gold called in his lunch order at 11:40. At 11:45, Ruby peeked out the window to see Belle locking the door to the library and heading down the street to the diner.

Mr. Gold came into the diner at exactly 11:50 as Ruby was clearing some dishes from a table. She took the opportunity to watch him carefully. His eyes scanned the room briefly before they landed on Belle sitting at the counter. For just a moment, his rigid posture became a little more relaxed, his expression softened, and the corner of his mouth twitched. Twitched! Like he meant to _smile! _Then he quickly looked down at his hands, his shoes, and seemed to avoid looking in Belle's direction altogether.

But Ruby did notice him occasionally glancing in her direction through his hair.

She walked over to him and Mr. Gold's expression and demeanor instantly changed back to the cold-hearted landlord she normally dealt with.

"Your total is $10.95, Mr. Gold," Ruby told him. He handed her a small envelope that had exactly $13.14 in it. Enough to cover his meal and a twenty percent tip. She took a little extra time getting Mr. Gold's to-go bag so she could observe a little more. All he did was stand there, sneaking glances at Belle. No one besides her seemed to notice this strange phenomenon. Not even Belle.

The next two days played out exactly the same. Mr. Gold came in, paid, snuck a few glances at the oblivious Belle, and then left with his food. Never said a single word the whole time.

_Personal Notes: If Gold has a crush on Belle, could he be too nervous to say too much around her? Needs more research._

The next day, Ruby brought a to-go bag over to the library before Belle could get a chance to lock up.

"I have a lunch break and I could use a change in venue, so we're going to have a picnic in the library!" Ruby said excitedly, putting a checkered tablecloth over one of the tables. "Oh, you know what? I forgot your iced tea. I'll be back in five minutes. Besides, Gold is coming to the diner to pick up his lunch in just a few minutes and I'm the only one brave enough to deal with him."

Belle rolled her eyes at that, but said nothing as she continued unpacking the lunch on to the table. Ruby hurried back over to the diner and just a few minutes later, Gold came in the door. She watched him carefully as his eyes scanned the diner, went wide, and scanned the diner again. He scowled and his hands clutched his cane tighter.

"Hey, Mr. Gold, your total is-"

"I know what my total is!" he spat. "I order the same thing every day, dearie, so you don't need to try any of that fake cheerfulness with me. I know it's all just an act." He pulled out his wallet and flung a card at her. "Just run it and get me my food so I can get back to work."

_Personal Notes: Gold's temperament goes from quiet and almost polite to downright beastly when Belle is absent from the diner._

Ruby ran his card through the machine and handed him the slip for him to sign. He nearly ripped through the receipt paper with how much pressure he was applying with the pen. She didn't dare look at the receipt until he was well down the road.

He left seventy-five cents as the tip.

_Personal Notes: When Belle is absent from the diner, Gold is shit with the tips._

The next day Belle was back in the diner and Gold was back to tipping twenty percent again. Of course, the day after that was Sunday and that meant the library was closed and so was the pawnshop. Sometimes Belle would come into the diner and sometimes she wouldn't. Gold never came into the diner on Sundays unless it was rent day. Even then, he'd be more likely to go to the inn than the diner.

_Personal Notes: Is seeing Belle a highlight of Mr. Gold's day? Would explain his negative reaction to her absence on Friday and his not coming to the diner on Sundays._

A few more days of observation and Ruby's notes seemed to spell it out plainly for her: Mr. Gold had a crush on Belle. He was smitten. Twitterpated. You name it, it applied to Mr. Gold. Now it was only a matter of what to _do _with this information.

Normally, Ruby's first reaction would be to tell Belle and to warn Mr. Gold away from her friend. But of course, Belle's voice had become her conscience and she could just _hear _her in her _head _saying that not everyone was what they appeared to be. _People are complex and layered creatures, _Belle had once told her. _You can never truly know a person until you know what's in their heart._

Ruby sighed exasperatedly as she looked through her notes. She needed a second opinion.

She stayed up later than usual that night, typing furiously away at her computer. When she was fully satisfied with what she had written she printed it out, stapled it neatly together, and put it on her bedside table so she wouldn't forget it the next morning.

Thursday at breakfast time was normally dead. Very few souls came into the diner for breakfast on Thursday morning. That meant it was the perfect time to seek out someone for a second opinion. She zeroed in on Archie sitting alone in a corner booth eating the same thing he always ate for breakfast: a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of apple juice.

"Hey, Archie, let me ask you a question," Ruby said. "As a psychologist, you're supposed to remain objective, right? Like if someone wanted your opinion on something, you'd have to stay as unbiased as possible, right?"

Archie nodded. "Yes, that would be something I'd have to do…you aren't in any kind of trouble are you?"

Ruby shook her head. "Oh, no, I'm not," she assured him. She slid into the booth across from him and pulled out the paper she had printed out last night. It had to be folded to fit into her apron so it wasn't as pretty as when she first typed it, but it would suffice and she was still proud of it. "I've been doing a sort of…psychological observation for about a week now. I wanted to get your opinion."

"You did?" Archie asked.

Ruby nodded. "I needed a second opinion-unbiased-opinion," she explained. She held out her paper to Archie, who took it. "Don't bother asking who it's about. I changed names to retain anonymity for the two subjects."

"Belle and Mr. Gold?" Archie asked, surprised. Ruby shushed him and craned her neck around the diner to see if anybody else had heard. She breathed a sigh of relief when nobody looked her way. She turned back to Archie.

"How'd you know it was about them?" Ruby whispered.

Archie cleared his throat and began to read, quietly, aloud from the paper. "'Subject A, henceforth known as Bookworm, may or may not have caught the romantic attentions of Subject B, henceforth known as Stuck Up Moneybags."

Ruby frowned. "Alright, I'll admit that those names seemed like a much better idea last night when I was dead tired," she allowed. "But, you see, this is why I need someone who will remain impartial."

Archie nodded. "Okay, I'll do my best," he promised. Ruby waited a few agonizing minutes as Archie read over her detailed notes, his forehead crinkling in concentration. Occasionally he paused to take a few bites of his oatmeal and a few sips of his apple juice but other than that, he remained completely silent.

Finally he put the paper down. "Very interesting piece, Ruby," he said. "And very astute note taking and observations as well." Ruby felt very proud of herself for that. "Now what exactly did you need my opinion on?"

Ruby sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Here's the thing: I have some negative opinions about Mr. Gold. Everyone in this town does, to be honest- except, of course, for the very lovely Belle who likes to see the good in anyone and everyone. Mr. Gold is normally unpleasant and predictable. He has never liked anybody but it looks like he may like Belle and she seems to…change him, somehow. I could warn him away from Belle, but I think that would make him even _more _unpleasant. And the _crazy _option would be to try and encourage this relationship but…I have no clue whether that would be good or bad."

Archie nodded understandingly. "I haven't witnessed these two individuals interacting myself, but going by your notes…it seems like Belle brings out the best in Mr. Gold even if he's too scared or nervous to actually approach her. He's quieter around her, he's a little more pleasant to deal with, and he gives you a decent tip. If she can have that kind of influence over him simply by being in the same _room, _imagine the influence she could have over him if they were in a relationship."

Ruby was intrigued. "So…a relationship between the two could be a good thing. For everyone?"

"Yes, everyone else might benefit, seeing how Mr. Gold just about owns the town, but Belle and Mr. Gold would benefit, too. I'm sure you remember Mr. Gold's divorce several years ago."

Ruby grimaced. _Everyone _remembered Mr. Gold's divorce, but nobody dared breathe a word about it. Milah had always been an unpleasant woman but it was still a shock to all when she up and left suddenly when her son with Gold was barely four months old, abandoning not only her husband, but her infant son. It was the talk of the town whenever Gold was not around to hear it. He had divorced her swiftly and left her with nothing, including visitation rights.

"After a divorce, especially like the one Mr. Gold went through, it can be difficult for one to gather up the courage to pursue a new romantic relationship. Or to convince oneself that you're worthy of that chance again. Despite what you may think of Mr. Gold personally, just try to remember that he is a man who has had his heart broken once before, so that must mean despite what you think, he is human."

Ruby sighed. Damn it, Archie was right and her damn conscience was right, too. She thought back to the brief of marriage of Mr. Gold and Milah. While Mr. Gold had been a little rough around the edges, he was always very good to Milah, despite her abrasive personality. Her up and leaving like she did must have effected Mr. Gold more than she realized and could explain the beastly reputation he had nowadays.

Even if Milah had broken Mr. Gold's heart and made him bitter, Ruby had to admit that Gold was a good father. She occasionally caught glimpses of Mr. Gold either picking up or dropping off his son-Bae, she believed his name was-at preschool. He always seemed well-dressed and well-fed and like a happy little boy. On very rare occasions, father and son would come into the diner and Ruby was very pleasantly surprised to see how polite and talkative and _happy _of a little four year old boy he was. Even Granny seemed enchanted by Gold Junior and made sure he had plenty of crayons and coloring sheets. Sometimes she'd even drop off a bowl of ice cream at their table no charge (but she still charged extra for the pickles on Mr. Gold's hamburger).

Maybe-and there was no way she was saying this aloud because everyone would think she was crazy-maybe there was more to Mr. Gold than she thought.

* * *

"I don't want to rot their teeth with chocolate chip cookies," Belle told Ruby for what felt like the hundredth time. She shelved another one of the books away in the history section. "They should have a healthy snack."

Ruby briefly glanced up from the magazine she was reading at the front desk. "But if you give them a healthy snack, they'll always remember _that,_" she told Belle. "If you give them a chocolate chip cookie, they'll think 'that story was awesome and the librarian gave me a cookie. I want to go back there!'"

Belle huffed. "I suppose you have a point. Should I make peanut butter cookies, too?" Before Ruby could answer, the door to the library swung open and none other than Mr. Gold walked in, carrying a book with his free hand. Belle smiled and smoothed out her skirt before approaching him.

"Finished with that one already, Mr. Gold?" she asked, sounding a little amused. Ruby watched Mr. Gold carefully. He seemed like a ball of nervous energy around her. He kept a tight grip on his cane that turned his knuckles white. For a man who was normally so skilled with his words, he seemed to have trouble coming up with a response.

"Yes," he finally managed to say.

"And still five days before the due date," Belle commented. She walked behind the desk and scanned the barcode, then stamped the date in the back. "Any idea what book you may like to check out next?" Mr. Gold just shook his head. "Have you read _The Great Gatsby_?" Belle asked. "It's the book of the month."

"I haven't," Gold managed to say after a moment.

Belle smiled and walked away from the desk. "Let me just go and find it, then," she said. Gold discreetly watched her walk away. The moment Belle disappeared around the corner, Ruby took her chance.

"So I'm helping Belle set up for a field trip coming to the library tomorrow," Ruby commented off handedly, barely looking up from her magazine. Gold looked indifferent to her sudden announcement. "The kindergarteners are coming to learn about the library and for a story. Didn't your son just start preschool?"

Gold frowned at her. "Yes," he said slowly.

"Well, you can never be too young to begin to learn to love books, or so Belle says. You should bring him by," Ruby said nonchalantly. She finally looked long and hard at Gold. "Belle _loves _kids, you know," she hinted strongly.

Gold scoffed. "I don't think-"

"Belle likes to discuss books," Ruby interrupted. "When you're done reading Gatsby, mention what you did and didn't like about it. You should also probably eat in the diner sometimes instead of just taking the food back to your shop. It could help desensitize you. Help you work up the courage to talk to someone." She shrugged. "Just thinking out loud."

"Ruby…" Mr. Gold began warningly. He stopped when he heard Belle's approaching footsteps.

"Found it!" Belle said triumphantly. Mr. Gold fumbled for his wallet, nearly dropping it, and handed Belle his library card. Ruby tried not to snicker when a blush colored Mr. Gold's face.

"So, Belle, I was thinking," Ruby said. "Mr. Gold's kid is about four years old, right? He just started preschool not too long ago and you always say you can never be too young to learn to love books."

Belle lit up when she realized what Ruby was hinting at. "You should bring him by tomorrow! We're having the kindergarteners here for a field trip and we'll be learning all about the library and I'll be reading a story to them."

Gold looked unsure. "I don't know-" he began.

"I'd _love _to have you and Bae here," Belle told him sincerely. She took a sticky note from her desk and quickly wrote on it. "I'm putting down the time we start tomorrow in this book," she told Gold as she stuck it to the title page and closed the book "so you won't forget." She held the book out to him and Gold gingerly took it from her. Belle smiled at him. "Have a nice day, Mr. Gold," she called out to his retreating back. "And I expect to see you and Bae in here tomorrow."

When Belle went back to shelving books, Ruby took out her notepad from her purse and began making notes.

_Personal Observations: One on one conversation with Belle terrifies Mr. Gold. Must work on that if this relationship is to have any success whatsoever._


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't like Mr. Gold had never known that Belle French even _existed _before a few months ago. He collected rent from her regularly and she was always on time and very polite with her payments. There had never been a need to threaten or warn her like with her father. He had also been rather preoccupied after his divorce with Milah in raising Bae. It was bad enough that Bae was to grow up without a mother. His son needed to know that papa was here to stay.

However, things had changed one freezing day in March shortly after Bae's fourth birthday. He was collecting rent that day and the library was one of his last stops for the day. He stepped inside, grateful for the blast of heat after the bitter cold.

Unlike most days when he came to collect, Belle French was not sitting behind her desk. That was where he usually found her, clacking away at her keyboard or absorbed in a book. It was nearly always the same routine. He would come in to collect the rent and she would be too absorbed in her work or one of her books to notice him at first. Then he would make his presence known by clearing his throat or giving some sort of greeting and she would look up and smile at him like she really meant it (and she was a naturally nice and pleasant person and probably _did _mean it) and exchange a few pleasantries with him before handing over the rent.

But she wasn't at her desk today. He wondered briefly if she had maybe stepped out, but she would have locked and closed the library had that been the case. He stepped further into the library, looking around.

"Miss French?" he called out.

"Back here!" he heard her voice reply. He followed the sound around the corner, further into the depths of the library than he had ventured into in a long time. Gold finally found Belle among the bookcases, perched atop a wooden step ladder that had seen its better days, shelving a few of her precious books away on the topmost shelves. Even in her heels, she had to do a bit of reaching.

"Oh, it's you!" Belle said, smiling. "I'm so sorry, I lost track of the time. I just have these last few books to shelve and then I'll get you your check."

For anyone else, he would've snapped that he didn't have time to wait and that he needed his check _now_. But he had had a pleasant day (hardly anybody argued with him about the rent) and he knew Bae was safe and sound at the daycare. He could afford to wait a few more moments.

Gold stepped a little closer to Belle, eyeing the step ladder with a critical eye. "Your step ladder is in need of replacing, I think. It's seen better days, surely," he said, gesturing to it.

"I think it's older than me," Belle admitted, as she shelved another book.

"And me," Gold muttered. Belle laughed and he was surprised. He hadn't meant to be funny.

"Actually, this might have been my grandfather's," Belle realized. "It works so I've never really seen a reason to get rid of it." She shelved the last book in her arms, looking satisfied. Belle took one step down from her ladder and there was a sudden loud _crunch _and _crack _and she was suddenly tipping backwards. Gold acted quickly and reached out for her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards him. The two of them stumbled backwards-courtesy of his bad leg-but at least they were stumbling away from the bookshelves. By some miracle, they managed to balance themselves before they both fell to the floor.

They stood there for a few long moments, both breathing a little heavily. Gold was hyper-aware of everything at that moment: from the smell of Belle's shampoo and perfume to how warm she felt when she was pressed up against him like this.

Her mouth was parted in a little 'o' of surprise as she looked at where she had just fallen. Had she fallen backward, she would've hit her head on one of the bookcases. Maybe books would have fallen on top of her from the impact or the bookcase would have toppled the other way. She could have been seriously hurt but because he had been there, she wasn't.

Belle swallowed and looked up at him (had her eyes always been _that _blue?). "Thank you," she said quietly.

Those two little words managed to snap him out of whatever trance had taken hold of him and he quickly let her go. "No matter," he said, brushing down his suit jacket. Belle smoothed out the skirt of her dress as she carefully stepped back to the ladder.

"It's broken," she said. Gold stepped closer and saw that one of the steps of the ladder had broken completely in two.

"Wood probably rotted," he guessed. "It was only a matter of time before it gave way."

Belle turned to look at him and she smiled (and his stomach felt strange all of the sudden and he supposed that it might have been from the rush of adrenaline). "Well I'm lucky you came along and rescued me, aren't I?"

Gold looked down at his shoes. "I only came to collect the rent, dearie. Saving you from a nasty fall was just a coincidence."

Belle nodded. "Oh, right, the rent. It's at my desk." He followed her back to the circulation desk and she unlocked one of the drawers with her keys and handed him the neatly sealed envelope which he took gingerly.

"Thank you, Miss French," he said, pocketing the envelope. She smiled at him once more and his stomach felt strange again.

"I'll see you around, Mr. Gold," said Belle. He refused to think any more of the incident that day. He didn't think of it or of Belle French at all as he picked up Bae. He didn't think of her bright blue eyes as he cooked Bae's dinner. He didn't think of her curly hair as he got himself ready for bed that night. And he most _definitely _did not think of how soft it probably was to the touch.

Nope. He didn't think of Belle French at all.

Gold didn't dream very often, but he dreamed that night. He dreamt of blue eyes and smiles. He dreamt of walking hand in hand down the streets of town with a certain someone. He dreamt of someone who he could make laugh. Someone who could make him smile.

He dreamt of Belle French.

Gold pushed any thoughts of the dream out of his mind when he woke up that morning and focused on getting himself and Bae ready for the day. The dream, after all, meant nothing, and it would be a waste of time to think any more of it.

But when Bae was at daycare and he was all alone in his shop, thoughts of Belle French began to creep up again and it became harder and harder for him to banish her from his mind and concentrate on his work.

A thought began to creep up on him, slowly, very slowly, but surely. It took two full days for the idea to finally bloom in his mind and when this happened, Mr. Gold came to a startling realization: the reason he was thinking so much about Belle French was because he had begun to develop…_something_ toward her.

He shook his head and laughed bitterly when he had the thought. No, surely not. His brief marriage to Milah had been proof enough that he need not bother with women and romance for a long time.

Then again, Bae _was _four. Gold had been divorced for quite a while now. It was normal for a divorcee to avoid relationships at first, but eventually the desire would crop up when the time was right (or so Doctor Hopper told him in that one very brief session after his divorce and discussing his feelings was such an uncomfortable experience, he actively avoided Doctor Hopper for close to a year afterwards). And despite having his son, his pride and joy, Gold was beginning to realize that he was feeling rather lonely.

But the thought of him and _Belle French _together! Absurd! It couldn't and would never happen. He was simply…concerned. That was it. Belle French had nearly injured herself and he, as a compassionate human being, was simply concerned. That was it. He played the part of the hero and his imagination was running wild.

He made the decision to return to the library. All Gold had to do was look at her; look at her and see that he had played up Belle French in his imagination and that she was not worth thinking about so much.

Gold closed up the shop early and walked the short distance to the library. He would pop in, make an excuse for why he was there on a day that _wasn't _for rent, and then leave to go and collect Bae. He opened the door to the library and stepped inside, his eyes resting on Belle almost immediately.

She was smiling and chatting quietly to some children checking out books. Her curly hair shone under the lights, her eyes sparkled, and her dimpled smile made him feel suddenly warm.

Damn.

"These are due on the twenty-fifth," Belle reminded the children as she stamped the books. "Enjoy them." The children took the books from her and turned towards the door. Their happy smiling faces turned to ones of shock at seeing Mr. Gold standing at the door. He stepped aside and let them pass while Belle French looked equally perplexed at seeing him in the library.

"Mr. Gold?" she said. "What brings you here?"

Oh, right. He was supposed to be thinking of an excuse.

"I was just, uh…" He should have thought this through before coming to the library. "Just checking up on you."

He cursed himself internally for saying that. Just what he needed to do right now: scare her by saying something outlandish.

But for some reason, Belle did not run away. Instead a look of realization came across her face. "You're talking about my little tumble the other day," Belle said. Gold nodded in agreement. Yes, he would go with that. "I actually wanted to show you something. I thought I'd have to wait until the next time rent was due." She went over to the library supply closet and pulled out a brand new step ladder.

"I invested in a sturdier step ladder," Belle said proudly. "Now I won't have to worry about it breaking on me."

"I hope you didn't pay out of your own pocket," Gold said suddenly. "The library is a public building and a new step ladder isn't an expense you have to cover."

Belle shook her head while she put the step ladder away. "I want every penny of the budget to go toward books. The step ladder didn't even cost that much-"

"I'll make sure that you're reimbursed for it on your next paycheck," Gold interrupted. "I insist."

Belle crossed her arms and smiled amusedly at him. "You don't even know how much it cost me."

"There aren't many places in town that you can buy a step ladder from. I can easily find out."

"Well, who am I to argue with my landlord?" said Belle, opening one of her desk drawers. She pulled out a slightly crumpled receipt and held it out to him. "You're just lucky that I hadn't thrown it away yet." He reached out and took the receipt from her, their fingers accidentally brushing. He jumped a little involuntarily and quickly glanced down at the receipt to avoid making eye contact. No, the step ladder hadn't been a terrible expense, but he would bring it up at the next council meeting, nonetheless, and she would be reimbursed as promised.

Gold pocketed the receipt, still avoiding eye contact with Belle French for as long as he could.

"Will that be all for you today, Mr. Gold?" Belle asked. Gold glanced up at her and nodded slightly.

"Yes," he said.

"Good. Well, I have some books to shelve in the children's section, so I suppose I'll see you later."

Gold nodded once again and exited the library. His trip that day had been all the confirmation he needed.

He had feelings for Belle French.

It took another week of debating with himself and going over all the pros and cons before he convinced himself that he had nothing to lose by going down to the library and asking Belle if she would like to accompany him on a date. How hard could it be? He had dated before. Sure, it had been a while, but he felt he was ready.

Gold got up a little earlier than usual one morning and spent some extra time getting ready. His shoes were shined, and jacket and trousers were rolled over vigorously with a lint brush, and his hair was combed at least ten times before he even left the house. He spent a few restless hours at the shop before deciding to lock up and head down to the library (but not before he had checked his reflection once again).

With each step he took to the library, his anticipation grew. He was looking forward to today. It would go well. He knew exactly what he planned on saying to Belle and all he could do was hope she'd say yes.

Belle wasn't at the circulation desk when he walked in so he started browsing nearby bookshelves until she returned. He had picked up one book and had started to flip through its pages when he suddenly heard a familiar voice ask "Slow day at the pawn shop?"

Startled, Gold jumped and dropped the book on to the floor. Belle smiled apologetically and stooped down to pick up the book from the floor. She examined the cover before handing it back over. "Edgar Allan Poe? Good choice," she complimented. "I always thought Annabelle Lee was so tragically romantic. Poor Poe suffered throughout his life and his writing definitely reflected it."

Gold wanted to say something, anything, but his words failed him. He'd had everything he wanted to say planned out before he came here and now he was drawing a blank. Words were normally his best weapons, but in the library of all places, they had vanished.

"Would you like to check it out?" Belle asked.

Gold cleared his throat. "I would, but…erm…" Honestly, he had asked women out before! Was he really this out of practice or did Belle French really have this strong of an effect on him?

"You don't have a library card!" Belle realized. "I can sign you up for one right now. It only takes a few minutes and it only costs five dollars."

Gold must have agreed because the next thing he knew, Belle was asking for his name to enter into the computer.

"It's Mr. Gold," he said.

"Well, yes, I know _that. _I need to know your _first _name," Belle clarified. "I know it starts with an R. I've seen you sign things as R. Gold before."

"I don't give my name out to just _anyone_," he said.

Belle narrowed her eyes. "I'll put in your name as Rumplestiltskin if you don't tell me," she warned.

Something about him believe her and he really couldn't resist _not _telling her. He _wanted _Belle to know his name and that was something new for him.

"Robert," he relented.

Belle smiled triumphantly and typed in the name. "That's a nice name," she complimented. After a few more questions, Gold had his very own library card and Belle used it to check out a book of essential tales and poems from Edgar Allan Poe.

"It's due two weeks from today," Belle said, stamping the back of the book. "I'll walk you out," she offered, grabbing her coat and keys.

"Closing early?" he asked.

"No," Belle said, flipping the sign in the window. "It's my lunch hour. I always go across the street to Granny's at this time. Exactly this time, actually. Ruby says you could time it." Gold checked his watch. It was 11:45 exactly.

So his first attempt at asking Belle French out on a date hadn't gone well, but he now had a backup plan.

The next day he locked up the pawnshop at exactly 11:45. He was further from the diner than the library, so the walk for him was longer. It gave him plenty of time to plan what to say. He would walk into the diner, casually ask Miss French if she wouldn't mind him sitting with her, and then strike up a conversation.

Gold scanned the diner when he entered, his eyes finally resting on Belle sitting at the counter, laughing with Ruby, her eyes sparkling, and any backbone he might have had upon entering the diner quickly left him. There were too many people about. Too many witnesses. He hadn't cared about that before. He hadn't _thought _of it before.

"Mr. Gold?" Granny said, surprised. "Can I help you?"

There had gone his one and only chance to flee. "I just wanted to order some lunch…to go, please."

Granny seemed more surprised by this then the fact that he was actually in the diner. She grabbed him a menu and he looked over it briefly, quickly deciding what he wanted. It would be ready in ten minutes.

They were possibly some of the most agonizing ten minutes of his life.

He waited at a small table, trying his hardest not to glance over at Belle, but he caught himself a few times. Ruby gave him his food ten minutes later and it was all he could do not to bolt out the door.

_Coward! _He cursed himself as he hurried down the street. No, he wasn't a coward, he was just nervous. It had been a while for him. These things would take time. He would continue to visit the library and he would continue to visit the diner. One of these days, he might surprise himself.

On his third unsuccessful day of going to the diner, Ruby informed him, as she handed him his food "You know, Mr. Gold, you can call ahead to order so you don't have to wait around for your food."

And ever since then, he had gotten into the habit of calling ahead to order his food and every day he cursed himself for being a coward for not being able to say more than a few words to Belle and only sneaking glances at her.

Things were going slow. He was improving and nobody had called him out on his odd behavior so he was able to work this out himself.

That is, until _Ruby Lucas _of all people had found him out.

Now his secret was out there and the waitress probably mocked him behind his back. But if that were true, why had she tried to help him?

The little note Belle had left in his book seemed to be screaming at him. He had been staring at it for what seemed like hours now. Going seemed like a very bad idea. He shouldn't go he wouldn't go.

But that was the coward in him preying on his doubts and fears again and he couldn't let that keep happening.

* * *

Ruby pounced on Belle almost immediately the moment she entered the diner that day. "So how'd the field trip go?" she demanded.

"It went well," Belle said, taking her seat. "I think all of the children really enjoyed themselves."

"Did Gold show up?" Ruby asked, putting Belle's plate down in front of her.

"You're rather curious today, aren't you? Yes, he did show up with Bae and you would not believe how precious he is! Mr. Gold quite possibly has the most adorable four year old on the planet."

Ruby smiled. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Belle nodded. "I did. I can't believe I've never done this field trip before. I should do it every year."

"Just remember that not _every _class is going to be as nice as this one was, okay?" Ruby reminded her. Belle just rolled her eyes and went back to eating her food. It was when Ruby was wiping down a table a few minutes later that Mr. Gold came into the diner.

"Oh, Mr. Gold, I didn't realize your order came in already," she apologized. "I can go check on it."

"I didn't order ahead," he said before Ruby could even get two steps away from the table. She turned around, looking at him questioningly. "I decided to dine in today."

Ruby could hardly contain her grin. "Alright, then. Have a seat _anywhere _you'd like." She gestured in the direction of Belle and Gold's eyes went wide as saucers. Ruby backed off behind the counter to give Mr. Gold some room to think. This was a big step for him and she wanted to be encouraging, not overbearing.

Finally, after a minute of deliberation, Mr. Gold took a seat at a table…the furthest one away from Belle. Ruby took a minute of her time to write in her notebook.

_Personal Notes: Mr. Gold has finally made some progress. At this rate, he and Belle will finally be married when she's sixty._

* * *

**First of all, let me say I am blown away by the initial response I got to this story. I was only expecting MAYBE half a dozen reviews. Thank you very much.**

**Secondly, I am sorry for the delay in this and ALL of my stories. Life got in the way and now school is getting in the way so updates will be fewer. Although, with the Rumbelle separation, I will try and get some happy stuff like this out so we can all cope with the third season. **

**I had actually intended the first chapter to be a oneshot and then it ran away from me. This second chapter was also supposed to include a lot more but it, too ran away from me. I expect the third chapter might do the same.**


End file.
